Double J
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: What if Joker had a son who was just as crazy, this is the story of Double J.
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE…..THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BE NICE…*ENTER PUPPY DOG EYES*….PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT DOUBLE J

WARNING: THE CHARACTERS ARE WAY OUT OF CHARACTER AND THERE IS A MOSES REFERENCE…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!

_Double J's POV:_

I'm not crazy, everyone calls me crazy but I'm not. When I was born, all the villains of Gotham were slaves except the women and children. The year I was born a law was passed that every new born baby of a villain would be killed. To save me my mother sent me floating down a nearby river where I was found by my adoptive mother, Cassie Sandsmark. (Choc Chip cookie to whoever can tell me where that name is from!!! )

I wasn't like other children, I had bright green hair and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. I also had a manical laugh, a big beaming smile and I was always telling jokes and playing pranks. When I was 8 years old the villains revolted and escaped the terror that was slavery. I was walking home one night when I was grabbed by 3 of the biggest boys I was cursed with meeting. "Hey guys, watcha doin?" Two of them grabbed my arms, as I struggled to get free, the biggest of the lot placed a knife in mouth. "Always the joker aren't you Joe, well lets make that smile permanent!" He sliced through both of my cheeks, blood spurted everywhere, the pain was unbearable, I screamed until suddenly I was picked up by a stranger who began to sprint towards what I hoped was a hospital. "It's alright kid, just smile, it easies the pain." From what I could make out it was a mans voice, I soon slipped into darkness.

I woke up in a hospital three weeks later, a glance in a nearby mirror made me…...laugh? I had scars which made me look like I was permantely smiling. The nurse cam eto see what was going on, seeing me laughing startled her. I jumped out of bed, I had all my own clothes on washed and thankfully so was i. The nurse (in vain) tried to stop me from running away, I grabbed a pencil on the way out determined to find the guys who did this to me!

It took me 2 years. In that time I managed to disguise myself, I looked very similar to a guy who I had seen on the news. I was known as Double J, although I don't know why??? When I finally found the guys I drove a pencil through ones head and stabbed the rest with the words "Why so serious?" My revenge was complete, I moved into an old factory, got signed up for school by a snooty policeman. By the time I was 14, the name Double J had been long gone into the depths of my mind.

The scars I had earned from my little….experience remained. At my new school I was an out-cast, no-body wanted to be friends with me. I didn't mind, I prefer being alone, it gives me time to think. I was placed in detention yesterday for a little mis-understanding which included a very hard ball and somebodies head. Unfortunately I was caught by my tech teacher *enter dramatic music here*…Mr Anderton!!! I was in deep trouble, all the way to academic remove, he called me psyco, misfit, crazy and the worst of all…FREAK!!!! I couldn't stop the anger, with my lucky penknife, I threw it at his head with deadly accuracy. As he fell to the floor, I ran out of the school grounds. Double J was back!!!

A few months passed and I was one of Batsy's main villains. I was in Arkham Asylum, trapped within the madness. Cool! During a free time session I spotted The Joker and Harley Quinn having a chat with villains such as Two-Face, Catwoman, Scarecrow, Poisin Ivy, Penguin and The Riddler. I was curious so I crept over. BANG! This made me jump which made them aware of my presence. "Well, well, well what have we here?" asked Two-face as they all walked towards , I was the one who scared people but right now I right between a near death experience and wetting myself! I was terrifyed, after all, they had just knocked out a guy who got too close to their conversation.

I decided to close my eyes as I backed up against a wall, I had no desire to see their fists. The pain didn't come, opening my eyes I came face to face with The Joker. The look on his face wasn't of anger or rage but of concern, the look on my face was probably WTF!! "Hey kid", his voice was extremely familiar. Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning, he was the one who saved me all them years ago, he looked so much like me! "Are..Y..You my..F..Father?" The Joker let out a manical laugh much like my own "So..you finally figured it out..Eh?" I was thrilled!!! The Joker helped me up " My son is coming with us" he adressed to the crowd sounding very proud. I then found out that Harley Quinn was my mother. I then received a death hug.."Choking not breathing."

A few hours later we were all running through the corridors, killinmg whoever got in our way. We were a bunch of crazy villains, who would get in our way! One things for sure I figured out way my name is Double J…Joker Junior!!!!!

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R AND NO FLAMES!!!!! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM WHICH I AM EXPECTING A LOT OF. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

YAY, SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!! THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD HAVE TO BE PUT ON HOLD BECAUSE MY WAS ACTING UP. HOWEVER, WHO SHOULD COME TO THE RESCUE BUT SUPER DAD!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT DOUBLE J

Snowboarding. That's where we're heading to. Two-Face loves snowboarding and all of his heroes will be there. "Turn left" said the Sat-Nav. "Actually, Harvey, I do believe it's a right turn." Exclaimed Penguin. The Sat-Nav then proceeded to set on fire. Penguin who hates fire, along with Scarecrow desperately tried to put out the flames. I could feel Cat-women's irritation and no sooner said than done she had grabbed the Sat-Nav with her special fire-proof gloves and threw it out the window. "Are we there yet, I want some of my favourite foods. Hot soup, hot chocolate…heck anything bloody hot. Ummmm maybe except the Sat-Nav." I could see the daggers as everyone glared at me.

"I wanna watch T.V." Mum exclaimed as she pulled down our special T.V which looks like the mirrors at the front of the car. I sighed; the news was on, why couldn't the news be cartoons!!! "Lois lane here reporting live, where billionaire Bruce Wayne has made a special appearance." A young man aged about mid-20/30's stepped out of a stretched black limo just as a large white van came into view. "Hey, that looks like our van!" said Two-Face…who was staring at the screen instead of driving!!! "HARVEY!!!!!!!" we all yelled. Quickly swerving to avoid killing two people before the contest, we span straight into a parking space. Shaking we stepped out of the van. You, the reader are probably wondering why we weren't arrested on the spot, well thanks to The Riddler's brains and Penguin's money we all had holo-image watches which made us look like ordinary citizens, but not our secret identities because Bat freak probably already knows them.

We went to the hotel, where lying in the lounge was Harvey's snowboarding hero Robert Crow. He had broken his leg so he wasn't competing. "Dad, I'm starving" I whined. "It was a giant snow monster, I swear!!!" Robert managed to yell before he escorted to his limo. Ha, and we belong in the mental asylum! In our room we discussed this apparent snow monster. "It's gotta be that darling Mr Freeze" squealed Poison Ivy, who is (quite sadly) madly in love with him!

"I know how to capture him!" yelled Edward (The riddler) as he turned to look at me. I stuffed the last éclair in my mouth, "What?" One hour later, I was dressed in pro-snowboarding gear at the top of a hill shaking uncontrollably. The plan was to lure the snow monster out into the open; I would lead him to the guys who would trap the thing in a net. Yeah, like that would work. We're only doing this because Harvey doesn't want his precious heroes hurt.

"Okay, after three, one, two…threeeee!!" I yelled as I sped down the hill. I swerved in and out of the trees; I began to enjoy the feel of the icy wind in my face, well before I heard a deafening roar from behind me. "Argh, go faster, go faster you fucking snow-board!!" I sped towards my friends. "NOW!!" squawked Penguin. They released the net but unfortunately it missed. We all surrounded the creature as it bared its fangs at us. "Don't worry guys; Mr Freeze is inside this thing." Said Cat-woman. "Just one problem with that theory kitty." I exclaimed as I looked at her… through the monster! "The 'darling' Mr Freeze inside!!!" The monster spun round, knocking me off my feet.

I flew through the air until my body came into contact with a tree. I fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain, I heard my father calling me, unfortunately I also heard the monsters roar…which was coming from behind me. I slowly turned around to see giant ice legs. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, I looked at my leg which was causing me a lot of pain, it was bent at a strange angle. Broken. "Get your hands of my son you freak!!" I heard my Dad yell. Aaaahhh the irony. The creature stared at my family and began to see my broken leg. I screamed, it really hurt. The monster then threw straight at my family, thankfully they caught me. "Joe, Joe, stay awake…please." These were the last words I heard before I was overcome by darkness.

SORRY FOLKS I DECIDED NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME FOR A CLIFFHANGER BUT NEVER FEAR I WILL UPDATE SOON. NO FLAMES PLEASE AND I'M SOOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW BADLY THE CHRACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER.

DOUBLE J: SHE REALLY IS FOLKS, I CAN SEE THE TEARS :(

ME: *SOBS*


	3. Chapter 3

HI EVERYONE, JUST WANNA GIVE A BIG THANKS TO MY TWO SUSCRIBER PEOPLE. TAKE IT AWAY DOUBLE J!!!!!

DOUBLE J: OKAY HYPERTEENAGER24, A BIG THANK YOU TO CATINCANADA AND ESPECIALLY TO MIZ. JYNX FOR HER VERY CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS.

ME: NICELY DONE, NOW ON WITH THE STORY. O AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXPECT DOUBLE J

I woke up after, what seemed to be 10 mins but judging by my father's concerned look it was a bit longer. "How're feeling?" he asked. I tried to get up but a sharp pain from my leg prevented me. "Don't try and get up kid, your leg is broken…in several places." Just then Poison Ivy burst into the room, "I know how to get the ice monster!" All eyes fell on her. From behind her back she produced…a hairdryer.

I swear, that girl should've been born blonde (no offence to anyone who is blonde *gets on knees and begs* please don't take offence). "A hairdryer won't work Ivy!" "Why not?" She looked confused. "Do you see a plug socket out there?" I pointed out the window. "Well we could lure him here!" "And have the thing kill or injure all of Harvey's heroes, great idea, you go tell Harvey." You could practically see the sarcasm dripping from my mouth!

Just then the gang burst through the door, Edward was about to speak, but I interrupted him. "If it's another plan to capture the ice monster I ain't interested, look what happened last time!" I pointed to my broken leg. He shut his mouth and proceeded to pout, "It was a really good idea!" Everyone frowned at him. "Its simple guys, we simply try to baffle the creature with some of my greatest riddles!" Aaaahhh, Edward and Pamela, they're perfect for each other, they both have the same of brain cells. Zero.

I sighed. This was the worse vacation ever, then I got an idea, a light bulb should've appeared above my head. "I've got it!" I yelled, "What?" asked mum. "We simply…or in this case, you simply investigate the creepy cavern up on that hill that the monster seemed to come out of, I'll keep watch here with these special night-vision binoculars and warn you of any dangers with our communication earpieces!" The gang thought through this plan in case there were any problems, there didn't seem to be because they all nodded in agreement. Edward folded his arms "My plan was better."

One hour later the guys were trudging up the hill, looking cold, wet and extremely angry while I was happily sitting in a warm, dry room. "There is nothing here kid…" I heard Jonathon's voice over the earpiece. I was about to agree when suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I spotted a large shadow. "Guys LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!"

I saw a tall muscular man step in front of my family; I managed to listen in on the conversation. "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged out of the bag, Joker and his minions." I gasped, how did this dude know who we were? "I see you've met my little creation, the 'ice' monster. A robot. Built with special see through cogs, bits and bobs. "Who are you?" demanded Oswald, the stranger smiled; I felt shivers down my spine! "I am Rays Al Gul, the saviour of this pathetic planet, destroyer of all things evil!" he waved his hand. "Where's Joey?" I heard a rumbling coming from what seemed to be the mountains.

"Joey, get out of there!" I heard my mother scream. The rumbling sound increased in volume. I looked down at my broken leg, "How?" There was a crashing noise and suddenly the walls began to cave in and I felt so very cold. I heard the terrified yells and screams of my family, I saw the world begin to lose its colour until there was nothing but blackness, the blackness of my mind.

_JOKERS POV:_

I can't believe what has just happened, as soon as the avalanche hit the ski resort I felt my heart jump into my throat and stop beating for a few seconds. I ran down the hill tripping over my own feet until I came to the rubble of the ski resort, many other people were searching for survivors but I was only interested in finding my young, carefree, manic son. I threw snow and pieces of wood over my shoulder until I saw a familiar sight. There was a joker card lying in the snow with junior scribbled on it. "Joey!!!!" I yelled desperately searching for my little boy while the others stood back, tears streaming down their faces. I stopped searching; he was probably dead by now. I bent to my knees and cried my heart out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I stopped a hand, a seemingly lifeless hand peeking out of the snow. I thought that maybe my son was alive, when I uncovered the snow and saw the gentle rise and fall of the boy's chest I knew my son was alive!! Everyone helped me carry him to a nearby hospital.

_(6 WEEKS LATER) DOUBLE J'S POV:_

After my experience in the snow I was hesitant to even watch the competition. It was revealed that I was still entered in the competition, no way was I gonna do it. The only thing I was kinda tricked into it. Harvey snuck up behind me wearing the scariest mask I had ever seen. His face. I freaked out, grabbed a snowboard and sped down hill just as the race started. I raced past the other competitors and crossed the finishing line in first place.

I was cold and wet but I was thrilled. I shook hands with Bruce Wayne himself, earned a gold trophy and £1000. My family was thrilled; they would be able to eat for ages!

YEAH, YEAH I KNOW, THE CHARACTERS WERE WAY OUT OF CHARACTER BUT HEY WATCHA GOING DO.

DOUBLE J: IF ANY GRIEF IS GIVEN. YOU WILL END UP LIKE THAT DUDE IN THE DARK KNIGHT, WITH A PENCIL THROUGH YA HEAD. :(

ME: AW MAN THAT WAS AN AWESOME FILM!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY, 4TH CHAPTER!!!!!! THANKS TO IMPACTBOY FOR PUTTING ME ON STORY ALERT.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT DOUBLE J

I can't believe it! Our £1000 didn't last very long at all. About a week with the 8 of us and the unfortunate thing is I drew the short straw; I have to freak out the citizens of Gotham. I wore my overly-sized shirt with sleeves that reach the floor.

I went to Arkham Asylum and set all of the prisoners free; I knew that would keep the police busy for ages. I just needed to lure the Batman here, you know for a bit of a laugh. A young guard came running by; he appeared terrified to see me swaying side to side "I was feeling a bit screw loose so I checked myself in." I exclaimed. With amazing speed I sprayed the dude with J-gas and left him standing there, stiff as a board. My Jack in the Box would keep any police at bay. I hid in the rafters, waiting for the 'Dark knight'. About 15 mins later a dark figure with pointy ears spotted my prey. The Batman. "He takes after his bro wouldn't you agree Batsy!" I spoke from the rafters as I dropped down. "What did you do to him?" Asked Batman sounding like my dad on a bad day. "It was just some serious laughing gas!" I analysed my opponent. "What kind of a man dresses like you, speaking of threads, do you like my new look?"

In one swift movement Batman held up and tried to rub away my disguise. "That won't work its perma-clown." His face remained smile-less. "Damn, tough crowd!" I exclaimed as I back-flipped out of his grip. I giggled, "Look nothing up my sleeve, well nothing that won't put a smile on your face." I pulled out my special gas gun and twirled and cart wheeled towards him. "Say cheese!" Unfortunately my gun was knocked out of my hand by a baterang. "Damn, I'm out of gas!" The Batman still wasn't amused. "And I'm out of patience." He said standing on my long sleeves and punching my face. I flew backwards, my sleeves ripped. "You really know how to spoil a party Batsy." Batman sighed, "Double J, you're sick, you need help." I thought for a sec. "Well maybe I am a bit off." I jumped towards him and kicked him right in the kisser.

"What ya gonna do Bats, lock me up in the Looney bin. I'm already here!" Suddenly the sound of police sirens filled the Asylum. I threw my razor sharp calling cards at Batman and fucked off! I spent the night in an old toy factory. The following day, I saw the Batman enter my current domain. "Stop me, if you've heard this one Batsy. There were these two fellows in an old toy factory. One says to the other…" Suddenly I was interrupted (how rude). "Where are you keeping the gas Double J?" asked Bat-freak. I sighed; this guy had no sense of humour. "You call that a punch line?!" My eyes lingered over some masks. "Ya know Bats, we are not so different you and I, we're linked, like comedy and tragedy." Batman yelled "The gas Double J or I guarantee I will turn that smile upside down." I grinned "So its gas you want?" I flicked my razor sharp card (Joker card with junior written on it) towards the sack placed perfectly over Batman's head. He dodged!

I then left in my hot air balloon, laughing manically. As I floated over Gotham City I waved at its citizens "Smiles people, smiles!!" My balloon was filled with J-gas and I planned to pop it over Gotham. I swung around on the support strings; luckily I have my mother's gymnastic talents. "If you love me, you'll love my pop." Suddenly I was kicked to the other side of the basket. "Stop this thing Double J!" shouted Batman. "With what brakes?" I asked kicking Batman away. Then we lunged at each, fighting like wild baboons. As Batsy held on to the edge of the basket, I rose up my hammer, "Watch your pinkies" He still managed to dodge and stop my balloon at the same time, diverting it away from the sword statue. I swung my hammer at him "You have made me a very unhappy clown."

Suddenly he disappeared, "Where'd you go?" A dark voice arose behind me, "Knock, knock" I gulped "Who's there" I squeaked. I was kicked out of the balloon, a fancy boat latched on my balloon, barely missing me. My parachute saved me, but my balloon popped, *Sniffs*. "My gas, my precious gas, you are such a party pooper Batsy." He tied me up and left me for Gotham's finest. A few hours later, I was stuck in a padded cell, in Arkham. "They all said I was sick in the head, they said I needed help. Well maybe I am bit batty; blame it on the bats in my belfry."

WELL, THAT'S IT FOLKS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

NO FLAMES, ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. :)


End file.
